Trapped behind the glass
by DoubleRainbow101
Summary: When Dipper finds a USB at a garage sale and finds a girl trapped in it and he has to help get her out. But will that be a good thing or a bad thing? Please R&R. I will continue if I get good response.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic, woo!**

Hey, Dips! I'm Groncho!" Manle said putting on a pair of glasses with a mustache and a big nose.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his sister. Then he went back to his search at the garage sale. He rumaged through piles of useless junk only to find a usb with unreadable smuged writing.

"Okay. Mable! You ready?" Dipper called out still holding the usb.

Mable jumped out of a pile of movies, clutching various ones in her hand.

"Yup." She said walking up to the table the man sat at, who was counting money.

Dipper followed her to the stand.

"I found something I want to buy." Dipper said sliding the peice of metal onto the table.

"Hmmm. This? I thought I burned this a long time ago... Was a burden to me until I shut it down... Ya know what? Just take it for free. Just don't l-"

"Herald! Can you help me here?!" A lady's voice yelled from the shed.

"Well. Have a good day sonny." The old man said.

Dipper ran to catch up to Mable, holding the usb.

"Hey Mable? Did he seem weird?" Dipper asked looking over his shoulder.

"Spshhhh. Nope." Mable said fumbling with her groncho glasses.

"What ever." Dipper said rolling his eyes.

The usb slid into the slot as if it wanted to go. Dipper pressed the computer screen and it flickered to life. He opened the file to the computer and a loading screen came up. Dipper leaned back, closed his eyes and sighed a long sigh. Within a few seconds he fell a sleep, breathing steadily. What he didn't know was it finished loading.

"Heeeeellooooo? Anybody there?" A feminine voiced yelled out.

Dipper literally fell out of his chair, slamming hard into the floor. He peeked at the screen and saw a girl around 16 sitting there. She had long, wavy, violet hair and dark violet eyes. A black dress with purple leggings and flats fit snuggly on her.

"Wha...how..?" Dipper stared in awe.

"Let me do the explaining. 'Kay?" She said.

She eyed him up and down and said ," Names Catherine. And your Dipper right? And I know your name because of the name entered on games and sites."

"O-okay. Why are you in there?" Dipper asked making a box in the air with his fingers.

"Right. I was trapped here and I'm_trying _to get out. It's getting kinda cramped in here. Like seriously. " Catherine said sitting down.

"How can I get you out?" Dipper asked.

"Get a magical being to recite some words." She stated floating in the air on the screen.

"Really? That simple?" Dipper asked cautiously.

"Naw. You gotta give a human sacrifice and hold a ceremony of tulips. Yes, it's that simple!" Catherine said, glitching a bit.

Dipper thought for a moment, with his chin in his hand.

"Where am I going to find a magical being?"

**I'll continue if I get good feed back. Please R&R. Chapters will be longer if I continue. Anyways, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I going to find a magical being?" Dipper asked.

"The journal, you can use that." Catherine said pointing towards where he hides it.

Dipper shook his head and told her ,"Most of the things in here hate me."

"Find a way to capture it."

"Is there anything I get out of this?"

Catherine never thought about what he wanted in return. She only thought for herself, which made her seem selfish. What could Dipper get in return for his efforts and hopefully, success?

"What do you want? I mean , I'm no magician, but I could tell you something, give you something, get you something, do something. .. plenty of things!" Catherine said.

"Anything you can tell about the journals?" Dipper held up one of the journals.

Catherine blinked a few times. Could she? Of course she could. Catherine knew nothing of the author, but she knew of all the secret messages. Plus some facts not put into there.

Catherine shook her head yes. "Of course."

"Like what?" Dipper asked.

"It doesn't include the author but I know a lot about that book there." Catherine told him.

"Um okay... I guess I better get to work." Dipper said walking out of the room.

Catherine sighed. Even though it would take a while, she would get out. Unless Dipper failed at freeing her from that prison. She's been in there for a few centuries at least, yet she had never aged since being trapped. Would Catherine begin to age if she got out? Would she be different? Would she even be alive? So many questions lay in the void of unanswered questions. Like what Stan's tattoo was for. Catherine doubted anyone would find out these mysteries.

A voice snapped Catherine from her train of thoughts.

"Do you know anybody other than me?"

Catherine bit her lip. She did, but one day her friend left and never came back.

"I once did. " She simply said. "My friend one day left and never returned. "

All that came out of Dipper's mouth was a awkward "oh". Catherine couldn't blame him. I mean, it's quite a predicament that she has been alone for a long time, alone. Anyone would question one's sanity in these conditions.

"Well, I'm off to see the gnomes. " Dipper said sliding the book back into his sweater vest.

"Wait!" Catherine said as he was in the doorway. "Don't die."

"I'll try not to." Dipper walked through the doorway off to the gnomes.

Stupid! Catherine should of stopped him. The gnomes would injure him horribly. They had gained a amulet that would make them grow.

'Great... Way to go Catherine, putting your needs before others...' Catherine thought.

She blankly stared at the white wall in the progam as she was flooding with guilt. Why did she have to get stuck inthis mess? Oh yeah... Family ... Catherine tried crying but she couldn't.

So she stared blankly at the wall with her heart breaking piece by piece.

-Later-

Mabel sighed.

Her hands weren't cooperating with her. Mabel was trying to make a new sweater, but she kept on messing up. Not enough glitter there, the picture lop-sided, and the stitching coming undone. Mabel was frustrated at her "failure". Nothing, she thought, could fix this abomination of purple cotton and glittler. In defeat, Mabel threw the sweater across the room. She couldn't believe that she could do that bad at one of her favorite things in the whole entire world!

Leaving the pile of glitter and fabric, she headed towards the computer.

Behind the door, Mabel could hear annoyed mumbling. Dipper? No. It was feminine.

Slowly, Mabel creaked open the door and her eyes widened in shock.

"SOOS, GIFFANY IS BACK!" Mabel yelled.

"What? No, no, no. I'm Catherine. I was trapped here. And your twin is out trying to help me." Catherine said.

"DUDE. GET AWAY." The baby man said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GIFFANY."Catherine scowled.

"Thank god. Thought we were in some trouble dudes." Soos said in relief.

Catherine buried her head into her knees. She truely felt horrible that she had Dipper go out and risk life and limb.

"Boop. What's wrong?" Mabel asked booping the screen.

Catherine answered ," Have you ever wanted to cry, but tears won't come out, so you have to stare at the wall blankly while your heart breaks into a million pieces? "

Mabel tilted her head at the odd answer, Catherine just answered a question with a question. And why was it so depressing? Maybe Catherine was depressed? Who knows. Again, it's one of those questions left out in a void of unanswered mysteries.

"Do you have any friends?" Mabel asked.

Catherine just shook her head. "I used to."

"Really? Girl or boy?"

"Boy."

"Scale 1 to 10."

Catherine sighed.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked.

Mabel grinned a wide, metal filled smile.

"Maybe it will help!~" Mabel said. " 1 to 10. Now."

Catherine blushed a bit ," 8.5..."

"Explain him." Mabel said.

Soos was already gone, he didn't wan't part in this.

"W-well. He was funny, a gentleman...I forgot his name though."

"Oh."

Mabel was a tad bit jealous that she had a friend like that.

"He gave me a scarf. I remember him by it." Catherine took out a black scarf with blue and yellow mixed in.

She buried her face in the soft fabric that smelled like the forest.

"It sure is beautiful. " Mabel said with jealousy prickling at her side.

How was she this jealous?

-Meanwhile-

Dipper limped through the woods after trying to talk the gnomes into chanting the words. What was he going to do? The manitours hated him, the multibear was off in a other forest somewhere he didn't know. Unless Mermando would help him, but he didn't think that would happen.

Who could help him out? Dipper sat down by a tree, sighing. He could get Bill, but that would mean a total massacre. How would he even find him? Dipper stood back up and dragged himself towards the Mystery Shack.

What Dipper didnt know is that he's being watched...

**Should I continue this? I really am thinking about deleting this stor or just leaving it in the abyss of never finished fanfics. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi"C'mon Catherine! Let's go!" A young boy said full of energy.

"Coming!" Catherine replied.

_You were my best friend..._

"Ready to go?" Catherine's friend asked.

Catherine vigorously shook her head yes, excited to go to the beach.

_...we did everything together..._

The two friends giggled as they walk down the path in the forest.

"Can we get some ice cream when we get there? " Catherine asked jumping up and down.,

"Of course!" The little boy said.

..._until that day..._

"Catherine! " The young male whailed, reaching for his friends hands.

..._I'm sorry I left you ..._

Catherine streched her arm towards him, trying to get a grip on his hand.

..._I miss you..._

Catherine had a hold of his hand for a few seconds, but her hand slipped.

..._I hope you'll get out..._

A bright light filled the room, which blinded the boy. Once he regained sight, he couldn't find Catherine anywhere.

..._And I hope you forgive me._

Catherine awoke with a startle. She let out a few glitching breaths. Why does that dream accour every time she falls asleep? Catherine knows the boy was her friend, but she had to wonder what his name was.

She took out the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It was all she had left of him.

The clock read 2:43 am. It was too early to be awake at this time. Catherine closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep. No matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep due to the fact one question remained in her head.

What was her friend's name?

Catherine sighed annoyed by the fact she forgot something nobody else would forget. But you have to admit, people normally would forget a lot if they had been trapped for a few centuries. Geez, that's a long time, long enough to where anyone would question their sanity.

Catherine heard foot steps coming from down the hallway, getting closer. Curiously she watched the door as the "pat pat pat" noise got closer. Dipper came stumbling through the doorway with cuts and bruises all over him.

Catherine said right away," I'm sorry! I should have never had you go out."

"It's fine."

"Okay! Give me any punishment yo- wait what?" Catherine looked confused. Her parents had told her that when you mess up, even a little bit, she needed a punishment.

"It's okay. I've had worse." Dipper tiredly said.

"Oh." Catherine was confused still by the fact he was okay with that.

"Plus I'm not the one who's been trapped there for a long time." Dipper pointed out.

"Well. It's not that bad... Okay, it sucks in here. A lot." Catherine admitted.

"Why are you up this early?" Dipper asked.

"Nightmare." She was hesitant at telling Dipper.

"Oh. Well I need sleep so...bye."

Dipper then left, closing the door behind him, leaving Catherine alone in the dark.

-Morning-

"Okay so, you need a magical being to free you?" Mabel asked for the fourth time.

"Yes." Catherine mumbled a bit pestered.

"But who?" Mabel asked.

"I...don't know..." Catherine's mind was racing.

What if she never got out? No. Catherine just had to get out. She felt like if she stayed there any longer, her head would explode.

And she wanted to cry, but the tears won't roll down her cheeks. So she stares sadly.

While her heart breaks _piece by piece._

**Thanks for all the support this is getting! uvu I doubted it would get this much attention! So this was a shorter chapter. .-. Yeah, sorry I try to update on weekdays... I'm just busy with school (I'm in 6th grade)and homework is a pain. Plus I have to keep my grades up to all A's and maybe one B... Yeah, um my parents are strict about grades. XD Plus writers block hit me hard during the week and most of the time I don't like what I wrote so I have to redo it so yeah... and I've got low self esteem and my friends say I'm shy to strangers and I'm socially awkward. XP And I'm afraid that it won't be good enough and sadly I'm a perfectionist and I want everything to be amazing. I'm too hard on my self by nature. So I'm sorry if I don't post for a while. I will continue though. **

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think Catherine's "friend" is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review my story. Thank you kind people. You are amazing.**

Wendy sighed, bored of looking in books hours on end. She threw one across the room and picked a different book from the shelf.

"Can't you get yourself out?" Wendy asked looking through a book.

"It's not that easy. If I could, I would of already." Catherine simply stated.

"Arrrruuuuggghh. Where are we gonna find a magical being that can talk?" Mabel whined clearly bored.

Dipper yawned, tired from not sleeping for over 24 hours. He leaned back into his chair, his eyes drooping.

"You should sleep." Catherine said.

"I'm fine."

"No. Your lying."

"How?"

"Next time make eye contact and don't figit as much. Also you looked up and left." Catherine had learned how to tell if someone was lying a long time ago.

"Well, we need a magical being." Dipper threw his arms up in defeat.

Catherine covered her face with her violet hair, only making a tiny peek hole. She hated herself for making it so they ended up sleep deprived and bored. Catherine really is weird, at one point she seems selfish the next she is selfless as all get out.

"I would take any magical being right now." Catherine said quietly enough so nobody heard her with her purple locks still covering her face.

It's been 2 weeks and no succes in getting her out. She slowly doubted she would get out a bit more every day.

-Later-

They all had left Catherine to go to the Diner because they were hungery. So she was left alone in the shack to fend for herself.

Catherine floated in the air on the screen, now she was bored. But what could she do? She closed her eyes and sighed. All she wanted was to sleep the day away. Catherine slowly drifted off to sleep after a minute of thinking to her self.

Just before she fell asleep, her whole world went blank. Her usb was unplugged from the computer and Catherine was surrounded in darkness. Now she was in deep, deep trouble. Catherine was offically completely defenseless from the outside world around her.

"Finally, I can fulfill my plan." Gideon said in his southern accent chuckling.

"All I need now is to bring her to the base."

'Base? What base? Isn't that Gideon? What plan is he trying to fulfill?'. Catherine, even though she couldn't see and talk, she could hear any sound outside her little world of coding and numbers.

"Then you'll do your end of the deal, right?" Gideon asked someone.

"Relax shortstack. I will." A inhumane voice told him.

'Who the hell is that?' Catherine was puzzled. What could she do in this situation?

'Shock him.' A little voice said in her head.

Electricity built up in her hands and she let it out everywhere.

"Ouch!" Gideon said dropping the usb on the ground causing Catherine to shake around the black void.

Gideon growled at the usb, rubbing his hand.

'Where are we?' Catherine looked through a camera conveniently placed in a tree near by. She was with a migit with white hair, which she knew as Gideon from a story told, and a yellow triangle. The geographical features surrounding them was a forest with trees left and right and with a dirt path under their feet.

"It was just electricity." The triangle said.

"Ug. Just come on." Gideon mumbled picking the usb back up.

They walked or in "the triangle's" case floated down the path that led through the a while, they make it to the so called "base". Gideon swipes a ID card in a machine and the metal door opened with a long screech. Gideon walked to the gigantic computer system and put the usb in the usb slot and opened the program. Catherine popped up on the screen and gasped.

"What the hell do you want you white haired, Elvis wanna be?!" Was the first thing that escaped Catherine's mouth, static flying in every direction.

"Calm down!" Gideon said motioning with his hands downwards.

"No! You just plan to...to...kidnapp me?! Why would you do that you idiot?! I was going to get out of the stupid usb if it wasn't for you morons! Don't you understand what you just did or are you hard of hearing? Huh?!" Catherine screamed glitching crazily.

Lightning struck the whole room and Catherine's face all scrunched up, her hair sticking up all static-y. Catherine had snapped, she wanted to break them to the point of no recovery.

"I like women with attitudes! They're so cute!" Gideon told her sweetly.

"Cute? CuTE!? =} YO*U ACTUA(/) LLY THI# NK YO:¡U'LL-" Catherine stopped mid sentence, realizing how mad she got. Enough to murder them both in a snap.

"You actually think you'll win me over?" Catherine quietly asked while she floated on the screen.

"Well...lil ol' me needs a Queen to stand by my side." Gideon explained taking out a crisanthimum flower with a brilliant shade of orange and red.

Catherine tried to stifle giggles, but couldn't help herself. It changed from giggles to the "RUN THE CRACKEN IS UPON US" laugh. She eventually calmed down and an awkwardness filled to room.

"It's funny how you think that would happen. " Catherine still tried to block giggles by biting down on her hand. Hopefully she won't turn into a titan. ((Attack on titan! Woo!))

"Well, you have no choice. " Gideon told her. " My servant here is going to get you out."

"Wow, nice nickname." Catherine scoffed brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Get her out demon." Gideon ordered the flying dorito.

"Dasmentus trogutis" The triangle said boredly.

Catherine screaming a blood curtling scream in pain materialized onto the ground, blood dripping from her nose. The screaming subsided and Catherine wiped the little blood that formed under her nose. Catherine's eyes widened as she realize, 'I got out'. But she got out in the most horrendous place know to man.

"W-wha- B-but..h-w-I don't- ow, my head hurts a lot..." Catherine rubbed the back of her head.

"Finally, my queen... Demon, get her proper attire for this evening." Gideon commanded the yellow dorito.

The floating triangle grabbed Catherine by the arm and teleported to a room that looked like a normal bed room.

"I. Hate. My. Life." Catherine mumbled sighing.

"Of course ya do. Right after being trapped in that usb for a long time, you get out, only to be held captive again." The demon said shuffling through dresses.

"I wish he would fall down the stairs and snap his chubby neck. That, I would pay to see." Catherine said flopping on the bed.

Catherine winced at contact with the blanket, she hurt all over. Who knew escaping would hurt this bad? Catherine sighed sadly and annoyed. After a few seconds, she again sighed the same sigh except longer and louder. Catherine crossed her arms and sighed a louder sigh than the other two times.

"What kid?" The triangle asked annoyed as heck.

"Did you not just see all that took place there?" Catherine asked still staring at the ceiling and her arms still crossed.

"Shortstack doesn't care about your feelings kid. He just happened to find you." The triangle said.

"So he's just using me and your helping, ?" Catherine snapped at him.

"My name's not Mr. Geometry, it's Bill, Bill Cipher." Bill snapped back.

"Seriously though, you look like a doodle off of a geometry paper." Catherine was walking on thin ice here, but she didn't care. She would make sure to crack the ice, but not to break it.

Bill mumbled something out of her range of Catherine's range of hearing.

"Put this on." Bill teleported out of the room before she could object to the idea.

"Yay. I freaking adore dresses and I squeal over high heels. " Catherine sarcastically said looking at the dress.

It was purple dress at knee length with a blue ribbon around the waist abd the shoes where a pair of silver high heels.

"Do they expect me to put this on?" Catherine asked herself.

Silence filled the room and she said ," Fan-fricken-tastic."

**So this cchapter happened. Yeah um, please R&R. And hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updating the story. School and... stuff... Anyway, please review!**

"Um. Dips? Where did Catherine go?" Mabel asked staring at the computer screen.

"I don't know!" Dipper snapped.

"Chill dude. Maybe she just went for a walk?" Soos said still eating the chips.

"Do you think she just went on a walk? I think she was kidnapped." Dipper said trailing off.

"Who would do that?" Mabel asked.

The room was silent for a few moments. Who would kidnap Catherine?

"Gideon." They all said.

Stan came running into the room with a broom in hand.

"Why did ya say that migit's name?" Stan asked grasping the broom.

"Nothing! Bye Grunkle!" Mabel pushed Stan out of the room and slammed the door.

They all sighed in relief, Stan would make this a way to get money. There was no way that was happening at any cost, so Stan would be back up incase they needed it.

"To the jail!"

Catherine sat at the dinner table bored as heck. How did she always end up in these situations? She figited in the horrible scratchy dress that she apparently looked stunning in.

"Why aren't you eating? Wouldn't want you to starve now!" Gideon asked shoving bacon into his mouth.

"First of all I have trust issues and I don't trust any of you and second if all I don't know what you put in there. There could be razor blades or poison in there..." Catherine said poking the eggs.

"There's nothing in there." Gideon said a bit frustrated.

"Prove it." Catherine was stricking all the right nerves.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." Catherine and her reverse psychology.

"Yes."

Catherine smirked. "You said you'd try it."

"Just...arrrggh! Go to your room." Gideon growled.

Catherine got up and wobbled a bit, and fell to the ground.

"How does anybody walk in these?" Catherine grumbled eventually taking them off and walking barefoot.

Catherine was still getting used to walking, which she hated doing. To her it felt so weird in real life, back when she was in the usb she was a gumble of numbers and codes floating around the screen. Catherine stumbled into her room, locked the door behind her, and ran for her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks like rainy coming from a cloud. Catherine felt weak and defenceless from the humongous world that bends her all different ways. She was done with a scoundrels in the world, there are to many for her liking. Anger swelled up inside her, her fist clenching the mattress sheets in her fingers.

"Marshmella'?" Gideon asked openingthe door.

"What?!" Catherine snapped at him.

"Calm down." Gideon told her quietly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You expect me to just...just calm down?!" Lighting was going through her hair like it was water.

"Um..um..Bill! Get in here!" Gideon yelled.

"Your too scared to knock some sense into me yourself, wow." Catherine snickered.

"Listen marshemella', you need to deal with that temper of yours." Gideon said.

"Geez shortstack, stop with the yelling. What do you want?" Bill said from behind making Gideon jump a little.

"Make her calm down." Gideon ordered.

Catherine growled at Gideon for being treated like a dog. She was never one to be controlled by someone, now that would normally end badly.

Catherine was still cross once Gideon rushed out of the room.

"I wish I could just snap his neck..." Catherine mumbled to herself.

"Nice wish kid." Bill said.

Then a idea snapped in Catherine's head.

"Do you even notice the way he treats you?" Catherine might be able to strike a nerve if she plans out her talking.

"He calls you a slave. What kind of deal did you make thats enough to have him call you a slave." Catherine's words weaved around Bill.

What deal did he make? It wasn't out of pity or revenge, that's for sure.

Bill only mumbled something outside of her hearing range.

"What exactly has he done for you in return?" Catherine asked slyly.

Catherine knew this was working, she was only using the truth though.

"Nothing yet." Bill responded finally.

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Your basically his slave."

"No I'm not. And why do ya have so much of a temper kid?"

"Can't you read my mind?" Catherine snapped pointing towards her head.

Bill couldn't. Catherine's mind was too jumbled up for even the smartest being in the universe to understand it's mind renching complexity. Nothing could decode what's inside her head. Nothing.

"Not so powerful now, huh?" Catherine said crossing her arms.

Bill let out a obnoxious fit of laughter the filled the room.

"Me? Not so powerful? Pshhh! Nonsense!" Bill exclaimed between giggles.

Catherine sighed shaking her head.

"Such a pity that your that dumbfounded. " Catherine snickered.

"Geez kid! Words hurt!" Bill dramatically placed a hand on his tie like it was a chest.

Catherine didn't feel like continuing talking, so she crawled beneath the bed covers. She was thinking of ways to get out, but nothing would work. Catherine heard the door close and she knew she was alone. Her eyes felt heavy and it was hard to keep her eyelids open. Catherine finally drifted to sleep under the covers.

The "Mystery Gang" walked into the prison, going straight to the warden.

"Where's Gideon?" Dipper asked the bearded man.

"I think in the forest... Gideon escaped prison." The warden explained.

"What could he have possibly used to get out?" Mabel asked playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"A spoon." The warden blankly stated.

"Now that creep is out..." Mabel shivered at the thought of seeing Gideon.

"Think about what's happening to Catherine!" Dipper told her sister.

"I'm going to be her therapist after this." Mable swore to herself.

Dipper sighed in annoyance as they headed out of the prison. How was it he always got stuck in these predicaments? They all knew they had to venture off into the woods and search for Gideon and stop his scheming. Finally, they reached the edge of the trees and their haunting darkness. The group walked off into the woods, not a single clue where they were going.

**Okay, so I decided to write another fic with a different OC I made. I'll still continue this though so don't worry.**

**In my new story I'm allowing 4 OCs to be added. Just put the name, gender, age, appearance, and some personality traits and other things needed to be known. Tell about the OC in a revie and I'll tell who is in next chapter and when I post the new story, I'll tell the first chapter who's OC it is. I will pick the OCs based on creativity and amount of details in description. And please no Mary Sues. **

**Bye!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Happy late Thanksgiving! I ttried to put this chapter up yesterday, but... ya know...turkey...family. Especially the turkey! Anyways, I'd like to thank KittyCat151, rbvictor, and GravityFallsMD for letting me use their amazing OCs in my upcoming story. By the way, the story is gonna be called Odds and Evens. So look out for that! And I guess R&R, favorite, and follow please! Happy reading!**

The trees shifted as the wind blew throughout the forest. Everywhere smelled of pine and oak, a fresh scent to welcome you. Dipper kicked a rock that layed on the dirt with his foot across the field. For hours on end, they searched for Catherine in hope she was alive and breathing. Their doubts steadily progressed as they trudged farther into the unknown. What if they never found her? Mabel skipped along a path of orange leaves on the ground, which was messed up from her skipping. She wasn't looking where she was going and something bumped into her head. After stumbling backwards and plopping on a colorful pile of dead leaves, Mabel looked at what caused the interference. A humongous building made of concrete and metal towered over Mabel like a skyscraper in New York. She cautiously creeped up to the door that stood a few feet away. Bold print was on the door, but was covered in mud so Mabel couldn't read it. She took a leaf and wiped I across the surface of the iron door making a squeak noise. It read "Gideon property."

Mabel raced through the trees to get Dipper and the rest to tell them about the building. Leaves crunched under her feet making them break into many little pieces on the grass. The rest of the group came into Mabel's field of vision and she began to flail her arms in the air and yelled out their names.

"What dudette?" Soos questioned.

"I..." Mabel panted a bit, out of breath. "I..think I found Gideon."

"Where?"

Mabel motioned for them to follow and they trudged through the overgrowth in the forest.

"Woah..." Wendy whispered to herself once she saw the building.

"I found this walking along a orange path of leaves." Mabel explained.

"How are we gonna get in?" Soos asked.

They began searching the building for any entrance other than the door in the front. A blue stained glass window glimmered on the side of the metal fort, it looked like it couldn't be opened.

"A window!" Dipper said pointing with his index finger at the stained window.

"Grappling hook!"

Before anyone could object to Mabel's idea, she fired the grappling hook at the window. The glass broke with a crash and the hook carried Mabel to the ledge that sat on the side on the building.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded.

"At least we have a way in." Wendy shrugged and threw a rope with a hook at the end of it at the ledge.

Wendy tugged at the rope to make sure it was secure enough to use to climb. It seemed good enough to get up there with.

Mabel stepped over the broken shards of glass, into the room. A bed was against the wall, in the middle a bump beneath the blanket that was sprawled across the matress. Slowly, Mabel tiptoed up to the suspicious bump that emerged from the blanket. She grabbed the blanket in her hand, and yanked it off. Under the fabric was a 16 year old girl with violet hair and- it was Catherine! .

"Wake me up in the morning..." Catherine grumbled.

"Catherine! It's Mabel!" Mabel whispered shouted shaking Catherine.

"Huh? Wait, what?!" Catherine shot up out of the bed.

"We came to rescue you!" Mabel explained.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get out of here!" Catherine leaped out of bed and ran towards the window.

The girls dashed straight towards the window as fast as they could.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice stopped them in their tracks.

Catherine and Mabel spun around on their heels and saw none other than Bill.

"Go away you evil isoselese dorito!" Mabel scowled at Bill.

"I could be telling Gideon right now, Shooting Star." Bill said.

"Why aren't you then?" Catherine asked glaring.

"I thought about what you said. I decided to give you a chance to escape. " Bill explained."Bring me with your group out there and I won't say a word."

Catherine and Mabel huddled to discuss the situation.

"This is your way out!"

"But I wouldn't want to burden anyone."

"I don't want to see you cooped up in here."

"Fine..."

The girls broke the huddle and said "Fine."

Foot steps patted on the stairs and got closer with each step.

"Are ya okay marshmella'?" Gideon yeled up the stairs.

"Hurryhurryhurryhurry!" Catherine whisper shouted and made a straight bee line for the broken window.

Catherine and Mabel hurtled out while Bill simply floated outside.

"Run!" Mabel and Catherine shouted in unison, still running away.

Everyone ran, except Bill, he floated, through the overgrowth and trees in the forest.

"I'll get my revenge on y'all! " Gideon yelled far off behind them.

They had finally made it to the edge of the trees, where the Mystery Shack sat. Catherine sat on the ground, panting, her breaths raspy.

"Dude, you okay?" Soos asked.

"Yeah... Just not used to running..."Catherine managed to say.

"Let's get inside." Dipper said looking behind his back.

Catherine scarfed down the sandwich that she was given as some means of food.

"What all did you eat?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't trust it." Catherine said finishing off her BLT.

"I have a question. How is it you got trapped in a USB when you got trapped centuries ago?" Wendy asked.

"Time travel. Some where able to time travel." Catherine explained.

"And why is Bill here?" Dipper asked.

"It's complicated. " Mabel told her twin brother.

Catherine leaned back in the chair, she had finally escaped from anything that imprisoned her. The door bell rang and Catherine jumped up to answer it. She opened the door and found a brunette with blue eyes around 18 years old standing in the doorway. Catherine tensed up and tried to close the door, but was blocked by the brunette's foot.

"Can I come in?" The 18 year old asked.

Catherine allowed the girl to come in and go to the living room with her.

"Long time no see, Catherine. " The girl said softly smiling.

"Yeah...Why are you here?" Catherine grumbled.

"Just to tie up some loose ends with you. " The brunette stated.

"Who is she?" Dipper asked.

"Just someone!" Catherine snapped.

"You don't have to be mean just because I'm here." The girl said.

"Uh huh, Jullie." Catherine mumbled.

"I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago...Can you forgive me?" Jullie asked.

Catherine sighed in annoyance and tried to walk away. Jullie grabbed Catherine's shoulder and stopped her from walking away from everyone.

"Nobody can stay mad at family forever. Especially if we became immortal. " Jullie cheerfully said.

"Well I guess I'm nobody then." Catherine flopped on the couch.

"Wait, your family?" Wendy asked.

"Sadly." Catherine snickered.

"Hey! At least I'm trying to make it up to you!" Jullie glared at Catherine.

"Likely story!" Catherine snapped.

Catherine and Jullie glared into each other's eyes and called each other names I dare not to say.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! We need to be loving and caring." Mabel said.

"Never!" The sisters said at the same time.

"Oh no..." Soos said.

Catherine stomped out of the room where the predicament took place and went into the room where the computer is. She sat on the spinning chair and spun around for a bit with her eyes closed and relaxed. A pair of headphones and a mp3 player was placed on the desk, so Catherine grabbed them and put them in her ears. The music blocked out the world around Catherine and soothed her to the point where she let sleep take a hold of of her and drag her into blissful rest.

**Question of the chapter: Who would you ship Catherine with out of this fic? (I don't even regret this question one bit.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, JUST WOW.**

**Anyway, here's a chapter. (Sorry! The only thing I could type on is taken away from me FOREVER, until Christmas came around then I got a laptop. *Squeals***

* * *

><p>Catherine fell off her chair during slumber and banged her head with a thud, making the now silent earbuds, come out of her ear. She gritted her teeth and rubbed her head that was trobbing in pain. The place seemed awfully quiet to her, to quiet... Easing open the door, Catherine tiptoed out of the room and looked outside. It was sunny and warm, unlike Catherine, right now, she was rather cloudy and rainy. Sighing, she walked outside and onto the porch and sat leaning against a wooded pole keeping the porch's roof up.<p>

"Hey, Catherine! Your finally awake!" Mabel exclaimed running towards the porch.

'_Good. They're safe.'_ Catherine thought to herself, relieved.

Catherine chuckled a bit and said ,"Yeah, I guess."

When Mabel made it to Catherine, she could tell something was wrong. Catherine seemed only to look down and away to everyone since Jullie got here.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked poking catherine's shoulder.

Catherine snapped up and said ,"What? Oh! I'm okay..."

Mabel shook her head. " No you're not."

Shaking her head, Catherine retreated back to the indoors with tears lingering in her eyes. Catherine didn't want to burden anyone anymore than she has lately. A shakey breath escaped her lips and she flopped onto the couch, holding a pillow over her face.

"Are you actually trying to suffocate yourself?" A pesky little voice made Catherine jump.

"What do you want?" She snapped from under the pillow.

"Only a conversation." Bill simply stated.

"Go away."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Catherine hurled the pillow at the talking triangle that was floating in the air and hit him, which sent him flying.

"You don' t have to be _that _violent." Bill mumbled.

"Unless you can make me feel better then get out!" Catherine snapped. "I feel like a jerk..."

She stuffed her face in a pillow and sighed. "They're all out there with _Jullie_."

Catherine said sarcastically,"_Oh I'm Jullie and I get to boss my little sister around! And I don't care if she has suffered for like, years! It's all about me, __**me, **__**ME! **_"

Tears escaped Catherine's eyes as she wept into a soft baby blue pillow. Stains would show later on that she was crying, but frankly, Catherine didn't give a shit.

"Hey, it's _okay._" A hand, not like Bill's normal hand but more _human like_ was placed on her back.

Catherine glanced up at the man with blonde hair and a eye patch smiling down.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Catherine smacked his hand away.

"You said to go away unless I could make you feel better, so here I am!" Bill grinned.

"Dear lord stop me from hitting this idiot..." Catherine mumbled annoyed."I was being sarcastic!"

"Too bad!" Bill hugged Catherine and she when pale.

If you could compare the redness of a tomatoe and Catherine's face, Catherine would win by a landslide.

"W-What are you doing?" Catherine squeaked out.

"Geez, what's wrong with you humans and body contact?" Bill pulled away from the hug.

"A lot of things!" Catherine snapped clutching the pillow closer.

"If you say so."Bill said sitting on the couch.

"Touch me and I'll cut off your limps off with a chainsaw." Catherine growled.

"Oh please do. Pain is halarious!" Bill said grinning madly.

"It wont be so halarious whe-OMG THE WALKING DEAD." Catherine literally fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Humans and your TVs..."Bill sighed.

"NO, this is different! There's zombies ripping out peoples throats and people being shot and and and-sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz, I need to stop." Catherine sat on the floor with her legs crossed under her.

Bill chuckled a bit and looked at the TV screen. It _did_ look _interesting, _sure let's watch it, why not? Infact he grew so interested that he watched for about three hours until it was no longer playing.

"Noooooo!"Catherine whined while rolling on the floor like a child.

"You were right..."Bill mumbled crossing his arms.

"Damn right I was, dork." Catherine got up and walked out side as Bill changed to a triangle again.

Catherine walked pass everyone else, I mean, it wasn't like they were noticing her or anything. Never the less, she kept on walking in the woods until she found a good tree to climb up. Branch after branch, Catherine climbed up the old oak tree until she reached the highest branch that could support her weight, which was pretty high, accounting that she was very underweight. Sighing, Catherine rested her head on the branch as the cool breeze ran through her long, purple hair

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to favorite, follow, and review!<strong>

**Also check out my Quotev! YorkieSHELTIE**


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine threw a pine cone into the lake and landed in the water with a splash making some frogs spring upwards. The reflection of her in the water showed messy purple hair and pink tinted cheeks, was she coming down with a cold? Oh dear... She was not at all used to sickness, nope. Everywhere was hurting and Catherine felt groggy with that sniffling nose. Catherine turned around and walked in the direction of the house even though she went out so far that you couldn't see it anymore. She stumbled over onto theground and coughed a few times, this was one of the things she didn't miss.

"Need some help?"

Catherine turned her head only to find that sociopathic triangle as a human again.

"Dammit Bill, no!" Catherine growled. "I just tripped on a root."

"Uh huh."

A sneeze was emitted from Catherine as she got up and a aching pain shot through her legs. She began to walk in the shack's direction again only to collapse to the ground again.

"I hate sickness..."Catherine mumbled feeling light headed.

"C'mon. I'll help you." Bill mumbled helping Catherine up.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Catherine asked sadly.

"I see that you're in pain."Bill said looking away.

"They don't seem to see it..."Catherine mumbled sadly choking back a sob.

They walked in awkward silence down a dirt path as their feet skidded on the ground and kicked rocks.

"I think Mabel noticed though, but...I just turned her down like the ass I-*hic* I am!" Catherine held back some tears that had formed in her eyes. "You all have done so much *hic* for me and I haven't even begun to return the favor! "

"Hey, listen to me. Your not an ass, and if anyones the ass around here it's me." Bill said sternly.

Catherine smiled a small smile and wiped away some fallen tears from her cheeks and nodded. She hugged him, and she doesn't even know why, she just felt like it. It felt warm like the same sunny day they were having. At first Bill was a bit suprised, but soon hugged Catherine back trying not to be rude.

"Thanks..."Catherine whispered.

Later...

"I'll get you some water!" Mabel yelling running into the kitchen and later sprinting back with a glass of water.

"Thank you."Catherine weakly smiled.

Jullie walked in with a laughing Wendy following behind like a dog on a leash.

"We need to talk." Jullie said sitting on the floor infront of her."In private."

Everyone leaved the room, or so they thought, now who do ya think would stay behind and spy on them, hmm? Bill was invisible at the time, now he could see what happened.

"We need to put things back the way they were, _now_."Jullie said lifting Catherine up.

"I'm never going back in there again!"Catherine growled.

"Without you in there I'm gaining my real age back, which happens to be** dead.**" Jullie said holding up the dreaded USB.

"Where did you get that?"Catherine hissed and snatched it away.

"Don't. You. Dare." Jullie growled

Catherine held the peice of metal with one hand one side and the second hand on the other side and started to bend it.

"No."

"Yes."

Catherine smirked as she bent the USB farther and farther, almost to the breaking point.

"I wont break it if you leave." Catherine growled the 'leave' part and threw the USB on the floor in front of Jullie.

"Alright. I'm leaving." Jullie said walking out the door with Catherine trailing behind.

Jullie walked out the front door with a humongous slam that shook the whole house. The rest of the group came running in to see what happened.

"Where's Jullie?" Wendy asked suspiciously.

"She left...that's what the slam was."Catherine mumbled looking out the window,

"Jullie left? Why?" Mabel asked sadly.

"Things aren't working out..."Catherine sighed shutting the curtains.

"Seriously though, what's up with you? You seem so...so..."Wendy trailed off.

"So much like an ass, yeah. Jullie had to go." Catherine said looking downwards.

"Yeah, you really are one! You kick your own sister out!" Wendy argued.

"You don't know what she did!"Catherine snapped back.

A silence filled the room along with some slight whimpering coming from Mabel.

"What did she do then?"Wendy asked.

Tears brimmed in Catherine's eyes and breathing became difficult as she fought tears and weeps back. She got up and ran to the computer room and slammed herself into a bean bag after she locked the door. Catherine felt like such a horrible person, that she stayed in that room for a few hours. I mean, it's not like they think she's a total jerk that doesn't want loved ones around. Right

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**(I posted 2 chapters today to say sorry 0~0**


	9. Chapter 9

**From writing my previous chapter I learned NOT to write it til 3:30 am... Ha...good times...good times...**

"She's become a total bitch!" Wendy said flopping on the couch.

"Catherine's probably stressed and she's sick." Mabel said sincerely smiling.

"Mabel, she has been like this since she _got out._" Dipper said taking the opposing side with Wendy.

"Dudes, it's probably hard for her right now." Soos butted in.

Catherine was against the door listening to their arguement over wether she was okay or not. Hands trembling, Catherine grabbed her black hoodie Mabel got her and put it on, one arm at a time. After snatching some money, precisely $34.50, off the desk that was given to her as some means of currency, Catherine slid open the window and the unusually cold night air swept into the room. Catherine put one leg out the window and swung the other out. She didn't care that she was sick with a cold, she just had to go out alone for a bit, even if that ment getting more sick.

**-Later-**

The lights of restraunts and shops illuminated the town of Gravity Falls as Catherine strolled down the sidewalk with her hood on. Cold blasts of wind made walking almost unbareable, so she hurried to a small coffee shop on the corner of the street. When Catherine steapped in, a warmness and the smell of grinded up coffee beans welcomed her right away. Catherine walked up to the ordering counter and gazed at the selections.

"You seem to be a bit sick... You want some chamomile tea deary?" The lady that looked in her fourties asked. "It helps with headaches."

"Sure...thanks. There's probably more than one reason that I have one though." Catherine chuckled lowly to herself.

"Tell me about it. CHAMOMILE TEA!" The last part was directed to the people in the back making the drinks.

"Well...My sister and I don't have a very good history together...and today after such a long time, she comes by...And I was paranoid and started acting bitchy to everyone...even though some of them helped me... She ended up leaving and now it's 'my fault' apparently..." Catherine said sadly.

"I'm sorry, you must be going through some tough times. And here's the tea." The old lady said handing Catherine the cup.

"Thanks." Catherine smiled a bit and walked outside.

"I'm hungry...Let's go to the bakery." Catherine mumbled to herself.

After walking a block down the sidewalk and enduring the icy blasts of wind, she came to the bakery. Catherine got a blueberry muffin and exited the building as she bit down on the tasty pastry.(heherhymesimsorrynotsorry)

"It's 9:00 pm already?!" Catherine asked no one suprised on how time passed so fast.

Even though she didn't want to, Catherine tried trudging her way home, but everywhere was _hurting_ and she felt so icky. Sighing, Catherine leaned against a tree that was close to the sidewalk and began to slide down on her back to the ground. Sobs escaped her mouth and she curled up in a ball and place her face in her knees.

"How many times do you need help?" A certain pesky voice asked...

Catherine peered up and saw the one and only talking triangle in human form. Yay.

"W-what...what do you *coughcough* want?"Catherine barely managed to say.

"Ya can't go around like that. C'mon, let's go." Bill said helping Catherine up once again.

Tears rolled down Catherine's cheeks as whimpers and sobs escaped her mouth as she walked. She began feeling light headed and started to almost trip over nothing. Then Catherine did fall, well, she was caught before hitting the ground by Bill.

"I-I don't *sniffle* want t-to go back there really...I seem b-bothersome to them..."Catherine mumbled about to pass out as she began sobbing harder.

Bill awkwardly hugged her, I mean, what else could he do? Not hesitating, Catherine hugged back, not caring who it was or what they did.

"Wanna teleport back?" Bill asked looking at the trembling purple haired girl.

Catherine nodded, not sure if she wanted to actually, but didn't care right now. They ended up infront of the Mystery Shack and Catherine, now out of the hug spun around.

"Tha-Oh..."She said realizing he was gone.

Catherine stumbled inside only to be crouded with a hord of angery twins, a teen, and a man baby. Oh lord...

**Question of the chapter: Why do you think Bill is being so nice to Catherine?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, I'm sorry I haven't been updating it's just school is a butt an other stuff**

"What were you thinking?" Dipper asked a bit annoyed.

Catherine looked out the window at the starlit forest as the trees swayed silently in the breeze. Ignoring the question, she walked right past Dipper and into the computer room and slammed the door shut. Her mind raced trying to piece together everything, all the moments that she had, every conversation, embrace, or laughter. Anything that could make sense. Catherine _hated _ the fact that she was stressed to the point she was being cruel to everyone around her. She sometimes wished that there was someone that could understand all the pain, someone who wouldn't judge, someone who doesn't care if you did something horrible, just someone that would be right there is you needed them and would stick with you even when you tell them to go away. _As if..._

At morning Catherine woke up and she saw the car leave with everyone piled up and smiling. This was her chance to get something to eat, she didn't want to go out there while everyone was there. Cathetrine opened the door and padded into the kitchen, the only thing she would eat out of the almost empty fridge is toast. She made some and spreaded some jelly, it looked fine...

After scarfing down the breakfeast, Catherine treaded into the living room and stood infront of the mirror and tried to brush her now messy hair. The sickness had gotten better and she had grown less tired, but she was bored.

Just then, the whole gang busted through the door.

"We brought Jullie back!" Mabel cheered.

Catherine frowned. _Do they really want her that bad?_

_Tell them what she did._"What are you doing here?" Catherine snapped at her sister.

_Tell them goddammit! _"What has gotten into you? What happened to best sister friends forever?" Jullie stepped up to Catherine.

_Fucking tell them already!_"Don't you dare pull that act on me! "Catherine growled, glaring daggers.

"Fine. You apparently don't want e to be nice. But I'll tell the truth. _I _put _you_ in the USB because it was dangerous in that point in time!" JUllie said.

"Bull shit! You just wanted to stay young forever. So you sacrificed me for something you wanted." Catherine snapped right on back. _That's it. Keep on telling!_

"Alright, I admit it, I'm the bad person, happy?" Jullie sneered.

Everyone was totally shocked. Well almost everyone.

Catherine was literally crying, she still felt trapped! Tears trickled down her cheeks as a sigh escaped her mouth. "Get. Out."

Jullie walked out the door with her blonde hair bobbing up and down. Catherine flopped on the couch with her face In a pillow.

"I-I'm sorry...we didn't know." Wendy said sadly but no reply.

"Let's just leave her alone for a bit." Dipper mumbled quietly and they all went outside.

They finally were on her side again. Catherine thought about how Bill seemed to believe her, even when she was snappy. Granted, he probably listened in on the fight between Jullie and Catherine, but still though...

Her breathing grew slower and she fell asleep


End file.
